chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Love Infatuation
Love infatuation is the ability to induce a strong feeling of 'love' in others, towards oneself or a third person. Characters *Lily Bishop has this ability naturally. *Jacob Bishop also has the ability naturally. *Robert Max has mimicked the ability. *In World 8, Peter Petrelli has also mimicked the ability. *Jessica Sky Petrelli has also absorbed the ability, like her father and uncle. *Misha Edmund also possesses the ability naturally. *Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene has mimicked the ability from Misha. *An unnamed person in World 8 has possessed this ability. *Leo Castern has duplicated the ability from that person. *Asher Maitland will possess this ability naturally. Limits 'Lily Bishop' Lily is capable of using this ability with great skill. She can cause others to have a strong attraction to each other when she consciously chooses to do so. Lily can make more than two people feel infatuated with each other and can even make a group of people feel like they are in love with each other. However, unlike her brother, she cannot make others feel love towards herself with this ability. 'Jacob Bishop' Jacob has used this ability many times and has used it well. He can cause a person or group of people feel that they love him romantically, making them obsessed with him. He consciously activates this ability and can choose who will be infatuated with him. He generally does this to cause distractions and to get what he wants, but it also makes others feel a need to protect him. He has claimed that he would never use it upon a person he'd be genuinely interested in, not wanting the false love which would result. Unlike his sister, he cannot make a group or pair of other people fall in love with each other, only with him. 'Robert Max' Robert Max has mimicked this ability from the pair, so can do what Lily and Jacob do, both causing love between a group and making a person love him. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter has the same limits as Robert. 'Jessica Sky Petrelli' Jessica has the same limits as her father and uncle, since she too absorbed the ability from both of her cousins. 'Misha Edmund' Misha has this ability, but hadn't noticed it. She can cause people to feel like they are in love with her, or with chosen others, and she can even affect an entire group. The people will be infatuated and strongly attracted, and will feel like they're in love although it won't be genuine. 'Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene' Daniel has the same limits as Misha. 'Unnamed Person' This person's limits are unknown, but are likely to be similar to Leo's. 'Leo Castern' Leo has used this ability to attract a guard to himself as a distraction, and to force Rhia Jones to love him. Since it was not foiled by her resistance, it must not work by mental control. He has also stated that he can make people love a third person instead of himself. He has also been able to deactivate the ability, completely undoing its previous effects. 'Asher Maitland' Asher will be able to invoke emotions of desire, infatuation, obsession and love in others. He will be able to force people to fall in love with him, and also make them fall in love with a third person. He will be able to use the ability in order to cause distractions, as the person affected will think only of whoever they've become infatuated with, and to get people to do as he asks or to protect or help him. The effect will be temporary and will wear off after a few hours if he does not sustain it. Similar Abilities *Desire manipulation can manipulate feelings of love and lust *Relationship manipulation can manipulate romantic relationships *Attraction can make someone fall in love with another *Adorable smile can be used to make someone love the smiler, as can charm smile *Hormonal manipulation can cause attraction on a hormonal basis *Tactility can be used to seduce someone with a touch *Social manipulation can manipulate feelings of love and attraction Category:Abilities